minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Journey- A Story
Part 1: The Journey The year was 1619 AD. As Edward walked along his private ship, he wondered to himself. How long will it be, he thought, is it worth it? Does it even exist? Why did they choose me? Just one day ago, the King of England, Sir Henry III, had selected his finest knight, the man who has defeated a thousand souls and laughed in death's face. He chose Edward Brine, the Hero of England. The King told Edward to privately travel to an unknown energy source, spotted by archers on nearby ship fleets. Edward agreed of course, and decided to travel in style. He had brought his own ship, two treasure chests, a Stone Sword, some torches, three handfuls of Cooked Chicken, and a Crafting Table. When he reached the boat, he set sail, and waited. And waited. And waited... Now it had been a day. Tomorrow would be the first day of 1620 AD. Edward prepared to celebrate by finding the energy and harvesting it. He wrote in his Book and Quill, and relaxed in his bed. Just three hours later, the right side of the ship was literally teared off. He woke up, frightened, and suddenly the left side of the ship was teared off by strong winds. Edward grabbed his Crafting Table, and walked into the devastating storm. Aimlessly, he tried to create wooden planks to repair his ship, but alas, he was pulled into the winds, and was knocked unconscious by flying debris. Happy birthday England, he thought to himself as his eyes closed, happy death-day to me. Part 2: Waking Up Edward's eyes flashed open, and the sudden sunlight blinded his sight. After a minute of rolling on the ground in pain, he kneeled on the grass. Nothing in sight except for parts of his wrecked ship. He stumbled to the wreckage, and noticed he was in the plains. He collected the wooden planks from his ship, and found two pieces of cooked chicken in the shipwreck. After four minutes of gathering, Edward dug into the ground until he reached stone. Then he created a Crafting Table, and created two sticks, then a Wooden Pickaxe. He dug six blocks down, then placed the Crafting Table in his new home. He then dug to the sides, giving himself a wide shelter. Edward then created ladders with the last of his Wood, then created an entrance to the surface. "Brilliant." He whispered, "A new year, a new beginning." After the storm, he voice was cracked for unknown reasons. Edward then checked himself for damage. Nothing serious, but a few minor cuts and bruises. Edward climbed up his new ladder, and saw a pig on top of a hill. Edward slowly limped up the hill, then managed to take out the pig. A raw porkchop strangely popped out of the pig, along with green orbs. As Edward collected the orbs, he felt more experienced, more powerful. He noticed the bruises and cuts hurt a little less, but after a few seconds, the pain resumed as normal. Edward sighed in despair, and climbed down to his den. It had been longer then he thought. The sun was beginning to set, but Edward had no fears. He didn't know about the monsters. The demons. The curse. Part 3: The Beating As the sun set, Edward saw a strange green creature in the distance. He swam across a river to reach the being, only to find it has four hooves, and a haunting face. Edward approached the creature only to find it explode in front of him. Edward cried out and was blasted into the river by the blast. Edward surfaced and found a giant creator in the ground where the creature had been. Then, two skeletons with bows walked up to Edward, so he ran. Ran and ran and ran... But the knight found a tree to climb, and reached the top to see a giant spider staring at him. Either fight the skeletons or the spider, he thought. He decided to take on the spider. He grabbed his Wooden Pickaxe, and in a minute of fighting, the spider was down, dropping a piece of string. He used the string with some sticks to make a bow. He needed arrows. Using more sticks and some pebbles he found on the ground, he used them to shoot the skeletons below him. The skeletons shot back though, and Edward found himself an easy target. Sprinting to his den, he sealed up the entrance as he fell inside. It was the worst pain he ever felt. He pulled arrows out of his body, and ate some chicken. He fell onto the floor, and tried to fall asleep. It was difficult, but eventually, he drifted into a deep slumber. In his dream, he saw a man in clothing just like his own. Edward approached the man, only to find the man had no pupils in his eyes. Mist surrounded the man and only his unrealistic eyes could be seen though the mist. Edward ran into the mist only to find a cave on the other side. He saw an amulet on the dreamy cave floor. He picked it up, and suddenly a dark energy swirled around Edward. He was about to be destroyed when Edward woke up, screaming. He catches his breath, then decided that sleeping wasn't the best of options. He waited in the corner of his den, shivering in the cold... Part 4: Welcome to the Mineshaft Edward awoke with a fright. He must have fallen asleep again while in his den. He dug upwards, finding that it was morning. A skeleton burned in the sunlight, but found a tree to cool off under. The former knight found rotten flesh, dropped by a zombie. Edward rubbed his head, then punched down another tree, which hurt his knuckles. Luckily, it was over quickly and he created a Wooden Axe to chop down wood with. He went back into the den and dug into the wall to find a hidden mineshaft right behind his own walls. He looked at his pickaxe, then jumped into the mineshaft. He landed on a wooden bridge, with two shafts on both sides of him. He saw coal ore dug into the mine, mined it, then used the coal to make torches. He put down a torch, and the mineshaft light up, revealing a beautiful ravine. Edward almost felt a tear run down his cheek, but quickly erased the thought. The knight went into his left shaft, quickly finding wood and stone. He collected the wood and placed down more torches. Then, he looked into a hole in the shaft, and found a spider den filled with cobwebs. He slashed at the cobwebs, then managed to knock the spiders out. He found a treasure chest behind the den and collected some iron ingots inside. Being a natural with armor, he crafted an iron chestplate and put it on. It reminded him of two days earlier, when he was actually a living entity. He coughed in the mineshaft and the cough echoed though the cave. He walked deeper into the shaft, putting down torches as he went, even defeating a few zombies. He found iron ore in the walls, and suddenly came to a dead end. He realized he had no more torches and his pickaxe was not strong enough to break the iron. With sadness, he climbed back into his den and sealed off the shaft with dirt so he could return another day. Then he flopped onto the floor and fell asleep. Part 5: Bridge to Mooshroom Island Edward awoke in his den, and suddenly felt terribly hungry. The hero climbed up the ladder and saw a cow in the distance. His stomach growling, he used his bow to destroy the cow then collected the beef. He made another Crafting Table then used it to make a Furnace. He began to cook the beef and made a Stone Pickaxe then a Stone Sword. With pride, he tested it on a chicken, collecting its feathers. The knight laughed in pride then collected his steak. He ate the steak and saw a strange island in the ocean. He swam to the island, finding giant mushrooms on the island, along with cow-mushroom hybrids. The knight scratched his head then began to mine the materials on the island. With his new pickaxe, he collected the dirt then used it to make a bridge to his den. Then he pulled mushrooms off the strange cows and then crossed the bridge to his lair, making sure to cage the cows on the island for later. "It's almost nightfall..." Edward said. He dug back into his den, then blocked it off with dirt. After that, he created a bowl then used it to make mushroom stew. But he wanted to save it for later, so he put it on the ground next to him, then proceeded to fall asleep, as usual. Part 6: Cave of Brine Edward Brine saw a cave when he climbed out of his den. He created more torches, then walked to the cave. It was much taller then he was, and he was sure he would find treasure in the cave. But it seemed awfully familiar... but not in a good way. The knight leaped down into a long pit, and landed on a pool of water. He put down a torch, and his way was lit up. He shook his head, then saw a zombie in the cave. The hero rolled under the zombie, then attacked the zombie with his stone sword. Knowing he needed more, he created an iron sword, then tested it out on a Creeper. It was defeated, then Edward ran into a shaft. Surprisingly, it connected to his own mineshaft. But then he saw an amulet on the ground. Edward picked it up, and suddenly a black smoke surrounded him. But he felt stronger. Scared and yet excited, the hero now could see farther, but he realized in horror he had no control of his legs. They couldn't move. He sighed, but he suddenly teleported to another location. Part 7: A Fallen Hero Edward saw two beings in front of him. A white dragon and a man with long wings. The man spoke first. "Edward Brine, you have been possessed by the Dark Amulet." the man said, "My name is Jeb." "I am Notch." The dragon said. Edward knew they did not move their mouths, so he tried sending a message. "The Dark Amulet is supposed to find the greatest of villains and bring them to us." Jeb said, "And it seemed to do it's job well." Notch nodded his head, and Edward suddenly realized there was going to be a punishment. He didn't realize it would be as severe as it would be. The dragon spoke. "We will take away your armor and tools." Notch said as they were magically erased, "And we will take away the pupils of your eyes to ensure the fine people of Earth know you are evil. Now, you will be banished to live in the Nether!" Edward felt himself vanish from the world, and reformed in another dimension. It was covered in flaming stone and filled to the brim with strange creatures. Edward sighed and rested. He suddenly saw an exit. A portal with a purple glow. He leaped though, and reformed in the familiar world he knew. He may have been changed, but he was not evil in his own mind. Part 8 coming soon... Category:Stories